Tokyo Root S
by Daun Kering 2
Summary: Bergerak dalam kesunyian, menghabisi dengan kehampaan, dan bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang keramaian Ibukota negri ini. Bagaikan hantu,,, Eksistensi kami dianggap mitos, namun nyata adanya. Warning : Inside! AU! Fem!Sasuke. (Re-Make)
1. Chapter 1

**Tokyo Root S**

 **Disclimer : Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Story by : Papa Haise The Centipede / Daun Kering 2.**

 **Genre : Slice of Life, School, Action, Romace, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Crime, Etc.**

 **Rate : M (No LEMON)**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), AU(Alternative Universe), Blood, Gore, Little Bit a Dark, Abal-abal, GaJe, Bahasa tidak baku, dan menyebabkan sakit mata karena Typo dan kawan-kawannya berserakan di tengah jalan**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dussh!

Taak!

Duss!

Duss!

Takk!

Irama musik berpacu semakin cepat setiap kali sang DJ memainkan Vynil pada Turntable yang menyatu dengan sebuah CDJ. Hentakan-hentakan musik keras menggairahkan memacu adrenalin para pengunjung sebuah club malam di salah satu kawasan distrik cabang kota Tokyo. Alih-alih berkurang, para pengunjung Club tersebut malah semakin ramai ketika jarum jam menunjukan angka satu, sungguh suasana yang menggiurkan dan menyegarkan otak dari rasa penat selama seminggu bekerja. Para pengunjung semakin dibuat menggila ketika sang DJ mengolah musik dengan skill terbaiknya yang disalurkan melalui tombol-tombok kecil di atas Music Mixer.

Masih dalam gedung yang sama tepatnya di dalam ruang VIP milik Club malam tersebut yang pintu keluarnya dijaga oleh beberapa pria kekar bersenjatakan Hand gun, terlihat seorang pria bertubuh eer... Cebol dengan perut buncit yang membuat wajah jeleknya bertambah jelek, tengah tertawa nista sembari menikmati seorang gadis muda berparas cantik dengan tubuh 'semok' pada bagian sensitifnya dengan kejam. Nampaknya pria nista tersebut memiliki Fetish yang abnormal.

Gadis yang menjadi objek pemuas fetis abnormal pria cebol itu hanya dapat meringis tertahan, ketika mendapati perlakuan kasar dan mengerikan dari sang pria. Pada satu sisi gadis itu sangatlah jijik dengan perlakuan pria mesum plus jelek ini, tetapi di satu sisi yang lain gadis tersebut tak bisa mengelak dari perlakuan nista yang tengah dirasakan oleh tubuhnya karena bagaimanapun, ini adalah salah dirinya sendiri yang sudah berani untuk masuk ke dalam dunia gelap dan akhirnya terjerumus dengan alasan kurangannya perekonomian.

Wussh!

Tiba-tiba beberapa pria bertubuh kekar yang bertugas menjadi penjaga pintu VIP itu mengawaskan kelima indera mereka sekaligus memasang posisi siaga dan menyiapkan Hand Gun yang berada di saku jas masing-masing.

Cekrek!

Suara kokangan Hand Gun yang ujungnya tersemat karet peredam suara, terdengar nyaring secara serempak dari kelima body guard tersebut saat insting mereka membunyikan tanda bahaya.

Crash!

Tiba-tiba para body guard itu melebarkan mata secara sempurna karena salah satu dari mereka telah tumbang dengan kepala yang terputus dari lehernya. Darah segar menyebur dari tubuh yang kehilangan pusat kontrolnya mengotori jas formal para Body guard yang ada di sekitarnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu keempat Body Guard yang tersisa menarik pelatuk pada Hand Gun mereka masing-masing dan menembak secara acak ke segala arah.

Door! Door! Door! Door! Door! Door!

"Bangsat! Siapa yang telah melakukan ini!" Salah satu Body Guard itu berteriak lantang namun karena kerasnya volume musik yang masih di racik dan dimainkan oleh sang Disc Jokey (DJ) membuat teriakan pria tersebut hanya dapat terdengar di wilayah koridor sekitar ruang VIP.

Syut!

Crash!

Crash!

Crash!

Pria yang baru saja berteriak lantang itu syok setengah mati saat puluhan benda tajam berwarna perak mengkilap-yang iya yakini berbentuk bintang-melesat sangat cepat ke arahnya dan membunuh ketiga rekannya yang tersisa.

"BANGSAAAAAT!"

Door! Door! Door!

Door! Door! Door!

Pria malang yang menjadi satu-satunya orang tersisa itu menembakan enam butir timah panas dari Hand Gun yang berada di genggamannya, tak tentu arah. Berniat dengan itu ia dapat membunuh sesuatu yang telah menghabisi teman-temannya.

Clek! Clek! Clek!

Sang Body Guard semakin gugup, saat menyadari serangan acaknya itu mengakibatkan ia kehabisan peluru. Rasa tukut yang berpusat dari hati mensugesti otak kiri sebelum menjalar keseluruh inchi tubuh kekarnya yang bergetar layaknya bayi. Tiba-tiba direksi pengelihatan pria itu mengkap sebuah gerakan cepat dari arah depan sebelum sepersekia milisekon sebuah kilauan pedang, merenggut nyawanya.

Crash!

Pria itu tumbang dengan tubuh yang terbelah dua dari atas kepala hingga pinggannya.

"Saatnya membunuh target utama." Dengan itu seorang pria-berbaju hitam yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya- yang bertanggung jawab atas pembantaian itu menghilang bersama gelapnya bayangan dari barang yang tak terkenacahaya lampu merah, kuning, dan birukhas media pencahayaan sebuah club malam.

"Ah~ hmmn~!"

"Ya-yamate... Kudasai yo!"

"Ikkeh... Ikkehhh~ KI-KIMOCHI~!."

Suara erotis menggairahkan bercampur dengan hentakan-hentakan musik penggugah adrenalin yang semakin cepat tiap detiknya, bergema di seluruh penjuru ruangan VIP tempat si pria cebol dan gadis muda itu tengah melakukan sebuah hal kotor. Perlu diketahui Pria cebol pemilik fetish abnormal tersebut adalah seorang pengusaha sukses dalam bidang pelayaran, sekaligus pemilik darmaga paling strategis di Mizu no kuni. Saking suksenya pria itu dalam bidang Export dan Inport, ia memenangkan Tender kerjasama dengan pemerintahan Jepang. Akan tetapi usut punya usut pria bernama Gato itu terlibat dalam kasus korupsi, yang mengakibatkan pemerintahan Jepang mengalami kerugian cukup besar hingga miliyaran Yen.

Plaaak!

"Ayolah jalang! Apakah cuma ini kemampuanmu? Cih percuma saja aku membayarmu mahal!" Gadis yang telah ditampar dan mencapai puncaknya itu hanya dapat terkulai lemas di atas sofa dengan tubuh tanpa busana yang masih meneteskan bulir-bulir keringat. Dalam hati kotor milik sang pelacur, ada niat untuk memukul pria cebol di hadapannya itu dengan botol Vodka yang terletak di atas meja. Namunapa daya? Ia hanya seorang gadis lemah yang telah tercemari oleh pekerjaannya dan jika memang dirinya punya nyali untuk memukul Gato,,, pasti pria cebol tersebut akan menyewa orang untuk membunuhnya.

'Kami-sama tolong maafkan dan selamatkan'lah hamba atas semua ini... Hamba berjanji akan meninggalkan dunia gelap penuh dosa ini jika Engkau mengabulkannya.' do'a tulus terlantun lemah dalam hati sang gadis kotor. Air matanya bahkan mengalir deras pada kedua pipi mulus yang tak lagi halus karena bekas lembab akibat pukulan Gato.

Crash!

Tiba-tiba kepala Gato terpotong dengan mulus dari lehernya. Liquid kental berbau amis berwarna merah menghambur deras dari leher sang pria cebol yang tak berkepala telah meregang nyawa. Darah segar membanjiri permukaan laintai, mengotori meja, dan membasahi sebagian tubuh gadis tanpa busana yang tengah di landa syok hebat atas apa yang baru saja di saksikannya di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Sebuah kejadian sadis! yang mungkin tak'kan pernah bisa ia lupakan dalam hidup, dan ingatan untuk,,, Selamanya.

Bruuk!

Sebuah koper besar berwarna perak yang berisi uang tunai dalam mata uang dolar, jatuh dari langit-langit tepat di hadapan gadis tersebut, "Ambil seluruh isi koper ini, dan mulailah menjalani hidup baru yang lebih baik. Jalanmu masih amat panjang! Jangan jadikan segala alasan untuk kembali terjerumus dalam dunia hitam. Lain kali jika aku melihatmu lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini,,, Jangan harap Tanto-ku tidak menebas lehermu." Dengan begitu pemilik suara bariton yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan pakaian berwarna hitam tersebut menghilang secepat kedipan mata, meninggalkan seorang gadis bugil yang tengah menangis tersedu- sedu.

"Arigatou hiks,,, hontou ni arigatou."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo~ berjumpa lagi dengan saya heheh. Merasa familiyar dengan cerita ini? Atau mungkin hafal dengan judulnya? Ahh mungkin nggak bakal ada wkwkwkwkw. Ok ini adalah re-make dari fic Tokyo Root S yang berada di akun _**Papa Haise the Centipeda.**_ Seperti yang saya katakan di fic saya yang satunya bahwa akun papa Haise tidak bisa dibuka, jadi terpaksa saya pindahkan ke sini hehehe.

Mungkin cukup segitu dulu yaa, chapter satu nanti malam akan saya Up jika sempat. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa kritik, saran dan masukan jika berkenan.

 **Salam Anti-Mainstream**


	2. kelabu

**Tokyo Root S**

 **Disclimer : Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Story by : Papa Haise The Centipede / Daun Kering 2.**

 **Genre : Slice of Life, School, Action, Romace, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Crime, Etc.**

 **Rate : M (No LEMON)**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), AU(Alternative Universe), Blood, Gore, Little Bit a Dark, Abal-abal, GaJe, Bahasa tidak baku, dan menyebabkan sakit mata karena Typo dan kawan-kawannya berserakan di tengah jalan**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arc I : Before count down.

Chapter I : Samar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel elektrik berbunyi nyaring pertanda waktu pulang telah tiba. Ratusan siswa-siswi yang memang menantikan suara keramat tersebut segera menghambur keluar dari kelas masing-masing untuk beranjak pergi meninggalkan komplek sekolah yang terletak di selatan kota Tokyo.

Tokyo High, adalah nama dari sekolah tersebut. Lembaga pendidikan yang memiliki jenjang pendidikan mulai dari TK-Universitas itu didukung oleh bangunan-bangunan megah dan fasilitas berkelas yang sudah terjamin kekomplitannya. Berdiri kokoh di atas tanah seluas 10.000 Meter persegi sehingga membuat sekolah tersebut nampak sangat mewah nan megah.

Disalah satu koridor yang menghubungkan gedung SMA dan halaman sekolah, seorang siswa berjalan tenang ke luar dari kelasnnya paling akhir sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Pemuda itu memiliki wajah tampan. Namun, terkesan dingin dengan hiasan tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya dan rambut kuning Spike yang menari-nari terkena hembusan angin senja. Uzumaki Naruto adalah nama dari pemuda datar tersebut, seorang siswa di tahun kedua Tokyo High School. Seorang siswa yang dirumorkan sebagai murid terpintar seantero Tokyo High menandingi sang Jenius Nara Shikamaru. Akan tetapi, akibat kemalasannya dan absensi yang berada diluar nalar, membuat sang Uzumaki tidak pernah menyandang peringkat bagus di setiap akhir Semester walau'pun rata-rata nilai pemuda itu lebih dari cukup untuk menyandang gelar Juara Umum.

Dan. . . Satu lagi, jika kau bertanya kepada seluruh siswa-siswi Tokyo High tentang sosok Uzumaki Naruto, pasti mereka akan memberi jawaban yang serupa seperti; Uzumaki Naruto itu aneh, dia tidak punya sahabat atau'pun teman di sekolah semegah ini, karena sifat pendiam nan misterius pemuda itu membuat siapa'pun yang ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh, merasa enggan. Muka datarnya itu akan membuatmu muak. Tapi err,,, Dia cukup tampan, sih. Dan semacamnya.

"Oi! Tunggu aku Onii-chan!" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang untuk menanggapi sebuah suara cengkreng khas remaja wanita. Dalam direksi pandangannya ia menangkap sesosok gadis cantik yang berlari menghampirinya. Raut wajah datar nan dingin milik pemuda itu, segera digantikan oleh mimik lembut yang dihiasi senyum tipis seindah Sunset.

"Kau lama sekali Naruko-chan." Naruto mengacak-acak puncak mahkota gadis cantik versi wanita dari dirinya yang baru saja mampu menutup jarak.

"Mou~ Onii-chan jahat sekali, meninggalkanku sendirian di kelas!" rajuk gadis tersebut bernama Naruko tersebut sembari mengembungkan pipinya sebal tanpa memperotes tindakan kakaknya yang masih setia mengelus puncak kepalanya gemas, karena mau dilihat dari mana'pun tingkah gadis manis itu tampak sangat menggemaskan.

Uzumaki Naruko. Siapa yang tidak kenal gadis cantik, nan 'Aduhay' ini? Dia adik kembar Uzumaki Naruto yang memiliki sifat berbalik dengan kakaknya. Jika Naruto akan selalu memasang wajah tembok di depan publik, maka sebaliknya Naruko malah akan mengekspresikan seluruh perasaannya tanpa menutupi itu atau'pun menggunakan 'topeng' seperti kakak kandungnya. Gadis cantik yang selalu menggunakan gaya Twin Tile untuk mengikat rambuatnya itu adalah siswi di tahun kedua Tokyo High bahkan sekelas dengan kakaknya si datar Uzumaki.

Usut punya usut, menurut kabar burung yang beredar di kalangan para siswa-siswi; dikabarkan bahwa Naruto akan menunjukan sifat alaminya jika sudah berbicara sepatah dua patah kata dengan Naruko.

"Hehehe gomen ne, Naru-chan." Tampaknya rumor itu memang sebuah kenyataan.

"Huh! Onii-chan no baka!"

Kedua kakak-beradik itu mendadak tertawa tanpa tahu sebab yang jelas dan hal lucu yang membuat mereka dapat tertawa seperti ini.

"Hah~ baiklah ayo kita pulang dan sebagai hukumannya Onii-chan harus menyiapkan makan malam kali ini, dan membiarkanku tidur di kamarmu!" Senyum manis senantiasa terpatri di bibir ranum Naruko ketika ia menggenggam tangan besar sang kaka, sekaligus menariknya perlahan untuk pulang.

"Lagi? Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu Naru-chan. Karena bagaimana'pun, sabdamu adalah perintah untukku, Ojou-sama."

kedua saudara kembar itu berjalan menyusuri koridor sepi tanpa berniat melepaskan tangan yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Oh,,, Tunggu, jangan lupa juga wajah Naruko yang sudah memerah padam dikarenakan sedikit godaan dari kakaknya itu.

'Onii-chan no Baka!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima~"

Sepi. . . Senyap. . . Dan Kosong. . .

Seperti biasa rumah sederhana yang menjadi tempat tinggal duo Uzumaki itu, sepi senyap. Tak ada jawaban 'Okaeri' atau'pun 'Selamat datang' untuk menyambut kepulangan mereka berdua. Karena pada dasarnya, mereka memang hanya tinggal berdua di rumah megah tersebut. Keduanya kemudian membuka sepatu sekolah masing-masing untuk meletakkannya ke dalam rak sepatu dan segera menggunakan sandal khusus untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Onii-chan, aku mandi dulu ok? Setelah itu aku akan ikut membantumu memasak makan malam," Gadis cantik itu segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya sendiri meninggalkan Naruto yang berada di ruang keluarga.

"Ok Naru-chan," setelah menjawab perintah atau mungkin tuntutan dari sang adik, Naruto langsung menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya di atas sofa oranye empuk untuk meredakan letih yang menghantui raga.

Drttt

Belum satu menit berselang, tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar di dalam saku celananya. Segera, ia merogoh saku celananya itu, dan mengambil sebuah Smart Phone berwarna hitam yang menunjukan satu pesan belum terbaca.

 _ **"Tengah malam, pinggiran kota Tokyo."**_

Sebuah pesan yang tertulis di layar Smart Phone itu membuat Naruto mengangguk paham. Tanpa berniat membalas, pemuda Uzumaki itu kembali memasukan Smart Phone-nya ke dalam saku celana, dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali memberikan Naruko obat tidur," Naruto menatap tabung kaca kecil di tangannya dengan tatapan sendu, "Maafkan aku Naru-cha, semua ini demi keselamatanmu."

Beberapa jam kemudia, selesai menyiapkan hidangan dan makan malam bersama. Kini, duo Uzumaki itu terlihat bersantai di atas sofa sembari menonton sebuah Drama populer yang disiarkan oleh salah satu Channel terkemuka.

Naruko duduk dengan nyaman di pangkuan sang kakak, menjadikan anggota tubuh yang berdekatan dengan 'barang pribadi' Kakaknya itu layaknya singgasana pribadi untuk disinggahi, tanpa merasa riskan atau mencemaskan hal tersebut akan memancing fikiran negatif sang kakak yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan dengan gejolak hormon yang dapat naik secara mudah. Tangan mungil berhiaskan jari-jari lentik milik gadis manis itu sesekali menggosok telapak tangan Naruto yang berada dalam genggamannya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan lebih dari sang kakak.

"Ne,,, Naru-chan, mau sampai kapan kau menggoda ketabahan hati kakakmu ini?" Protes Naruto yang merasa linu(?) karena sejak tadi Naruko selalu menggerakan pantatnya untuk mencari kenyamana dalam pangkuannya. Shit! Demi Jashin-sama yang menjadi idola Kakuzu! Ini benar-benar siksaan mental yang menggairahkan(?)

Gadis bernama Naruko Uzumaki itu membalikan tubuhnya untuk mendapati sang kakak yang menatapnya datar, "He~ jadi Onii-chan merasa tergoda, huh?" Tanpa takut atau'pun segan, Naruko malah membalas tapapan datar dari kembarannya itu dengan mata yang mengerling nakal. Sebuah niat jahil tiba-tiba saja terbesit di dalam kepala gadis cantik tersebut, "Bagaimana dengan ini?" Tanpa ragu, Naruko segera menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur, dan kiri-kanan.

"..."

Hal erotis tersebut otomatis membuat bokong yang terbalut celana tidur berbahan tipis milik Naruko bergesekan dengan 'sesuatu' yang hanya dilindungi celana Jeans pendek selutut milik Naruto. "Ukh." Naruto tak bisa menahan erangan untuk tidak lolos dari mulutnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut bergesekan dengan 'barang pribadinya'. Sebagai pemuda yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan dan memiliki libido tinggi, mendapatkan perlakuan seerotis ini dari lawan jenisnya, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memancing fikiran negatif yang selama ini ia tahan jauh di dasar otaknya. Namun, bukan itu masalahnya karena mungkin Naruto masih bisa menahan gejolak nafsu birahi untuk beraksi, jika saja yang melakukan hal tersebut adalah wanita lain.

Tapi, kali ini,,, Gadis yang melakukan gerakan erotis itu adalah Uzumaki Naruko sendiri yang notabenenya adalah adik kandungnya, dan satu-satunya gadis yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. "Na-naruko! Stop!" Naruto segera mencengkram kedua bahu mungil adiknya kuat-kuat untuk menghentikan aksi erotis tersebut yang hampir membuat akal sehatnya hilang entah kemana. "Apa kau mau membuat kakakmu ini gila, dan memakanmu disini?"

"Mou~ apa Onii-chan tega, memakan gadis polos nan imut yang tidak berdosa ini?" Gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang dibuat seimut nan sepolos mungkin. Layaknya malaikat yang turun dari langit untuk memberi pencerahan.

"A-apa aku tidak salah dengar? Mana ada gadis polos yang menggerakan pinggulnya seerotis itu? Astagah. . . Adiku lacur mas~." Naruto menatap wajah 'polos' adiknya lekat-lekat, dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruko memerah padam karena sang Kakak menatapnya dengan mata berapi-api. Layaknya pemburu yang menemukan buruan bagus.

"Err. . . O-onii-chan"

"Kamu mesum, sayang~" Bisikan Naruto yang terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Naruko membuat gadis itu menggeliat geli karena nafas sang kakak yang terasa sangat menggelitik, "Mou~ ja-jangan menggodaku, Baka!"

Naruto terkekeh geli melihatuuuNaruko yang salah tingkah atas perbuatan jahilnya. Oh tapi itu bagus hitung-hitung balas dendam atas perbuat adiknya tadi yang mengakibatkan 'celana mendadak sempit'. "Gomen ne Naru-chan. Aam~."

"Kyaaaaa~!"

Jerit imut keluar dari bibir seksi Naruko yang terkejut sekaligus merasa nikmat dalam waktu bersamaan saat kembarannya itu menggigit daun telinganya penuh nafsu. "A-apa yang kau coba lakukan, Onii-chan?"

"Anggap saja itu adalah balasanku karena adik manisku yang dulu polos sekarang sudah pintar menggoda kakaknya."

"Mou~ dasar mesum!" Naruko mengkrucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Bukankah ini kesalahan Onii-chan juga yang selalu berbuat mesum kepadaku?" Menegakkan tubuhnya untuk bangun dari pangkuan kakaknya, Naruko yang berniat meninggalkan Naruto harus kembali jatuh dalam pangkuan sang kakak karena sebuah tangan kekar menariknya kuat.

"Gomen ne Naru-chan," Naruto segera mendekap tubuh mungil saudarinya itu lebih erat. "Kakakmu ini memang mesum. Tapi, aku melakukan hal itu hanya kepada adikku tercinta, bukan wanita yang lain."

Senyum manis terpatri di bibir ranum Naruko. Mungkin gombalan kakaknya itu adalah yang terburuk dari yang paling buruk. Namun, Naruko tidak ambil peduli akan hal tersebut karena pada dasarnya tanpa kakaknya berkata seperti itu'pun dirinya akan selalu percaya dan tetap mencintai Naruto apa adanya. Meski'pun cinta yang tumbuh di hatinya sejak 'kejadian waktu itu' adalah cinta terlarang. Gadis manis itu segera menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah layaknya kepiting rebus ke dalam dada bidang sang kakak yang senantiasa memeluknya.

"Hehehe gomen gomen. Nah, sekarang waktunya tidur Naru-chan." Gadis itu tersipu malu dengan tindakan tiba-tiba sang kakak yang menggendongnya ala Bridal Style, Naruko kembali mengumpat sembari membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam di dada Naruto. Kedua kakak-beradik yang terjebak dalam hasrat cinta terlarang itu, segera pergi menuju kamar Naruto untuk tidur bersama dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya masing-masing sebagai persiapan menyambut hari esok yang mungkin, tak seindahhari ini.

"Oyasumi Naruko-chan," Setelah pria itu memastikan adiknya tercinta terlelap dalam damai karena efek obat tidur yang sudah mulai bekerja. Tatapan lembut Naruto segera tergantikan oleh eksfresi datar yang menyiratkan kehampaan.

"Tidurlah sayang, terlelaplah sampai esok menjelang. Dan biarkan kakakmu ini menghabiskan malam bersama darah korban yang menjadi tumbal ketajaman pedang keadilan." Dan detik berikutnya, Naruto sudah menghilang dari kamar itu meninggalkan After Image dan adiknya yang tertidur nyenyak tanpa mengetahui identitas sesungguhnya dari sang kakak tercinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tokyo Root S

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya bulan purnama menyinari rambut kuning cerah yang menar-nari lembut terkena hembusan angin malam. Pakaian serba hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuh membuat pemilik rambut emas itu menyatu dengan gelapnya malam.

Naruto berdiri tenang mengamati bangungan di depannya dari puncak sebuah gedung perkantoran. "Gedung tua di pinggiran kota Tokyo, target Shimura Danzo." Mata biru milik Naruto menatap tajam, secarik kertas yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Walaupun malam hari, mata yang sudah terlatih dan terbiasa untuk melihat dalam kegelap itu tidak sama sekali kesulitan untuk membaca tulisan dalam kertas kecil tersebut.

"Mantan anggota dewan yang diduga terlibat dalam kasus penyelundupan senjata. Tapi karena suatu hal pria tua itu bisa selamat dari jeratan hukum saat persidangan. Ironis sekali." Naruto membaca info tersebut dengan jijik. Dirinya sudah terlalu muak dengan hukum seperti itu; dimana yang berkuasa atau memiliki posisi bagus dan uang selalu dapat bebas dari hukum. Sedangkan si miskin dan orang biasa harus mendapat hukuman yang sangat berat, walau'pun nyatanya kesalahan mereka tidaklah terlalu besar apa lagi sampai merugikan Negara.

"Jadi, misi kali ini kita bergerak bersama, eh? Padahal aku sendiri'pun lebih dari cukup untuk mengeksekusi 'tikus berdasi' itu."

Dari arah berlawanan, Naruto dapat mendengar sebuah suara feminim yang familiar. Pemuda Uzumaki itu segera membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik yang berjalan santai untuk menutup jarak.

Rambut hitam panjang yang berkilau nampak indah untuk dipandang, mata Onyx yang menenenggelamkan hanya dengan menatapnya, semua keindahan tersebut dibalut dalam wajah cantik dengan kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat sedikit'pun. Gadis itu, benar-benar sebuah bukti kecantikan yang berasal dari dunia lain!

"Oi oi oi! Apa kau sedang kedatangan tamu bulanan? Atau pendengaranku yang mulai rusak? Kemana perginya Sasuke yang dingin itu, huh?"

"Tch. Diam kau dobe! Aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya! Lagi pula kakek mesum itu yang memintaku untuk andil bagian dalam misi ini. Tega sekali kau mengacaukan ke datanganku yang dramatis tadi." Gadis bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu membuang wajah datarnya cepat.

"Pfftt,,," Naruto yang mendapati wajah Sasuko memerah karena malu, mau tidak mau menahan tawanya yang hampir lepas. "Wajah memerahmu itu manis sekali Teme-chan~"

"U-urusai! Baka!"

Tit tit tit.

Tiba-tiba, Arloji di pergelangan tangan Naruto dan sasuke berbunyi nyaring dan menunjukan pukul satu tepat. Bunyi yang terdengar dari alat penunjuk waktu itu adalah pertanda dimulai eksekusi.

"Mari sudah perbincangan kita, Sasuke, sekarang adalah waktunya beraksi. Jangan sampai tertinggal Teme-chan, atau aku akan memotong gajimu."Menutupi wajahnya dengan topeng wajah rubah pemuda itu melesat turun dari puncak gedung.

Merasa tertinggal oleh pria yang menjadi Partner-nya malam ini, Sasuko segera mengikuti jejak sang Uzumaki dengan wajah yang masih merona padam karena menahan kesal atas kejahilan pria blonde tersebut. "Baka dobe."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Slich!

Cepat, tak bersuara, dan,,, mematikan.

Dua buah kepala terbang ke udara, meninggalkan tubuh tak bernyawa dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari lehernya. Nyawa dua pria penjaga pintu belakang gudang tua yang menjadi tempat keberadaan target utama tak mampu berbuat lebih ketika kilauan pedang tiba-tiba datang dan merenggut kehidupannya.

Tap!

Naruto memberi tanda dengan matanya agar Sasuke segera menyelinap masuk ke dalam untuk menggeledah gudang tersebut dan mencari barang bukti. Sedangkan dirinya akan meringkus beberapa penjaga yang berkemungkinan menghalangi.

Mengerti permainan mata Partner-nya itu, Sasuke segera menyelinap masuk meninggalkan Naruto yang menuju arah berbeda dengan tingkat berbahaya lebih tinggi karena ia akan melakukan penyergapan seorang diri.

Naruto segera naik ke atap gudang itu, ia berjalan penuh kewaspadaan menghindari kontak langsung dengan lampu-lampu penerangan agar pergerakannya tak sampai terlihat oleh seseorang, "Mari kita lihat apa kegiatan orang tua bangsat itu." Pemuda itu segera menyelinap masuk melalui ventilasi udara yang berada di tengah atap gudang tersebut. Walau'pun dalam keadaan gelap Naruto tidak sama sekali merasa kesulitan untuk melihat area sekitar, bahkan ia benar-benar bisa melihat dengan jelas layaknya penglihatan di siang hari.

Memanfaatkan setiap inci kekuatan otot tangan dan kakinya yang sudah terlatih, pemuda itu bergelantungan layaknya monyet untuk melompati satu-dua batang-batang baja yang menjadi kerangka atas bangunan tersebut.

Masih setia dengan kegiatannya, tiba-tiba mata biru itu menajam memfokuskan direksi pengelihatannya ke satu arah ketika mendapati target utama misi kali ini tengah melakukan transaksi dengan seorang Mafia kelas kakap.

Tap!

Naruto bersalto ke belakang dan mendarat mulus disalah satu batang baja, tegak lurus dengan tempat berjalannya transaksi. "Hebi dan tikus tua. Benar-benar kombinasi yang buruk." Dalam direksi pandanganya, ia dapat menangkap 20 pria bersenjatakan Hand Gun yang menjadi Body Guard si kakek tua. Sedangkan 30 pria lain yang juga bersenjatakan Hand Gun dan beberapa Revolver sebagai anak buah sang ular putih. Orochimaru.

Ini, situasi yang kurang menguntungkan bagi Naruto. Mungkin ia memang bisa membunuh kelima puluh pengawal itu dalam jangka waktu 5 menit. Namun, dengan jeda waktu selama itu tidak menjamin dirinya akan selamat dari bentrokan.

Kecil kemungkinan untuk tidak mendapat satu-dua peluru yang menembus tubuhnya. Belum lagi jika ada penembak jitu yang tengah mengawasi transaksi ini. Jangka waktu 5 menit sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memberi waktu kepada Sniper dan menembaknya sampai mati.

"Aku harus menemukan dan mengeliminasi penembak jitu terlebih dahulu," Pemuda itu mengetuk topeng rubah yang ia kenakan beberapa kali dan setelah itu pencitraan sekitarnya berubah seperti kamera deteksi hawa panas. "Satu. . . Dua. . . Tiga. Ada tiga Sniper yang tersebar di tiap sudut. Hm, fitur topeng baru ini memang sangat bermanfaat. Tapi aku tidak terbisa menggunakannya." Ia kembali mengetuk topengnya untuk merubah direksi pengelihatan menjadi seperti semula.

"Aku akan menghasut mereka supaya saling bunuh dan memudahkan jalanku." Naruto menyeringai dari balik topengnya. Tiga buah Kunai _yang entah darimana asalnya_ sudah berada di tangan pemuda itu, dan siap untuk dilemparkan.

Syuut!

Naruto melemparkan Tiga Kunai ke atas, sehingga gaya Gravitasi secara otomatis menarik tiga buah benda tajam itu serentak tegak lurus ke bawah, dengan cepat pemuda Uzumaki itu bersalto ke kiri dan mendarat di batang baja lain, sekaligus melemparkan satu kunai baru secara horizontal.

Syuut!

Trank!

Syuut!

Syuut!

Syuut!

Dengan konsentrasi sempurna dan keakuratan dalam menghitung sudut lemparan, Kunai baru itu tepat mengenai tiga Kunai sebelumnya yang secara otomatis mengubah laju ketiga Kunai tersebut. Segera Naruto menarik kawat baja dalam genggamannya yang sudah terikat dengan Kunai pengubah arah tadi, dan membawa Kunai tersebut kembali sebelum jatuh ke area transaksi.

Jleb!

Jleb!

Jleb!

Secara serentak, tiga buah kunai tadi menancap tepat di leher ketiga Sniper dan merenggut nyawa mereka.

Dor!

Dor!

Dor!

Penembak Jitu yang syok saat meregang nyawa secara tidak sengaja menari pelatuk Senapan mereka danmenyebabkan tiga Body Guard dari kubu Orochimaru tumbang dengan kepala yang berlubang.

"APA MAKSUNYA INI DANZO!"

Dor!

Orochimaru segera menembakan isi Revolver dalam genggamanya ke arah Danzo sebelum ia melempar tubuhnya ke kiri. Namun kakek tua itu ternyata memiliki reflek yang bagus sehingga membuatnya mampu selamat dari timah panas yang mengincar nyawanya.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Dalam hitungan detik, area yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat transaksi itu berubah menjadi medan pertempuran, dimana dua kubu terlibat dalam adegan baku-tembak dan saling membrondong satu sama lain dengan puluhan butir peluru.

Dari atas, Naruto yang masih setia menyaksikan 'hujan timah panas' di bawahnya menyeringai puas. Dengan ini semua akan semakin mudah dan lebih efisien dari sebelumnya. Ia segera menyiapakan sepuluh Kunai yang dilengkapi String baja. melemparnya dengan arah acak.

Syut!

Kunai-kunai itu segera tertanam di berbagai tempat, memperkuat ujung String yang juga sudah terikat di salah satu batang baja yang menjadi rangka atap gudang tersebut. Merasa persiapannya cukup, Naruto segera melemparkan delapan buah Shuriken untuk menghancurkan 8 titik pencahayaan tempat tersebut, letupan kecil bercampur bunga api menandai hancurnya lampu-lampu penerangan.

Seketika tempat tersebut menjadi gelap gulita sekaligus membuat baku-tembak terhenti sejenak.

"Mari berpesta."

Crash!

Satu pria tak beruntung menjadi korban pertama keganasan Tanto dalam genggaman Naruto. Segera pemuda itu melesat cepat ke arah lain memanfaatkan String baja yang sudah terikat tadi untuk menjadikan lontaran dan menghilang dalam kegelapan.

Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!

Kubu Danzo mendapati salah satu temannya mati dengan kepala yang terputus dari lehernya segera melepaskan peluru-peluru dari Hand Gun mereka untuk menghabis kubu lawan yang di duga sudah melakukan hal tersebut.

Syuut! Syuut! Syuut!

Crash! Crash! Crash!

Memanfaatkan kesalah pahaman dua kubu lagi. Naruto melemparkan setumpuk Shuriken dari titik buta kubu Orochimaru, yang membuat sepuluh pria tumbang dalam sekejap. Orochimaru yang berdekatan dengan mayat-mayat itu segera melihat benda tajam berbentuk bintang yang menjadi penyebab kematian anak buahnya.

"Ni-ninja? Mustahil!" Meski pria berambut panjang itu menyangkal pemikiran otaknya. Namun kali ini ia segera menyadari dengan siapa ia berhadapan, saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah adegan mengerikan di depannya.

Dalam direksi pandangan Boss besar Hebi Group itu, ia dapat melihat bayangan hitam yang melesat dalam kecepatan super tengah membunuh satu persatu anak buahnya. Setiap kilatan pedang yang tertangkap mata Orochimaru, darah segar segera menyembur deras dari tubuh yang terpenggal atau'pun terbelah dua.

Kepala-kepala yang terlepas dari tubuhnya menggelinding kesana-sini.

Organ dalam berupa usus, jantung, paru-paru atau'pun lambung yang sudah tak berbentuk lengkap lagi, berceceran disegala arah.

Potongan- potongan tubuh seperti tangan, dan kaki, berhamburan layaknya pakaian kotor.

Lantai gudang tua itu menjadi merah tergenangi oleh darah yang tumpah dari tubuh-tubuh manusia yang tak lengkap lagi wujudnya.

Orochimaru merasakan perutnya sangat muat karena hal yang berlangsung di hadapannya berada diluar batas kewajaran. Tanpa bisa dibendung lagi, pria itu segera memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"HOEEEKK"

Keringat dingin bercucuran membanjiri tengkuknya, baru kali ini dalam hidupnya yang senantiasa menempuh jalan gelap, benar-benar merasa ketakutan! Saking takutnya pria itu, tanpa sadar celananya basah oleh air kencing yang keluar tiba- tiba karena sebuah kengerian yang belum pernah Orochimari saksikan sebelumnya, kini akan menjadi mimpi buruk yang tak'kan pernah dapat ia lupakan seumur hidup.

Tap!

"Bagaimana kabarmu Orochimaru? Apa kau merasa ketakuatan, sampai-sampai mengompol seperti itu?"

"Ka-kau?!" Orochimaru seperti kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Tubuh membeku dan bergetar hebat saat mendapati sesosok pria mendarat di hadapannya. Segera ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seluruh anak buahnya dan anak buah Danzo sudah habis tak tersisa.

"To-tolong jangan bu-bunuh aku! A-aku mohon!"

"Apa gunanya aku membiarkan sampah sepertimu hidup?"

"Ji-jika kau melepaskanku aku akan memberikan uang, wanita, jabatan, mobil atau apa'pun yang kau inginkan! Asal kau mengampuniku kali ini."

"Mmm. . . Penawaran yang menarik." Naruto menaruh Tanto-nya kembali, hal itu otomatis membuat Orochimaru sedikit lega.

"Namun," Suasana kembali mencekam dan Orochimaru dapat merasakan hal itu saat pria di hadapannya melepaskan topeng yang menutupi identitasnya sekaligus menunjukan mata biru yang bersinar berbahaya. "Aku tidak sama sekali tertarik."

Brakh!

Kepala Orochimaru membentur keras lantai beton gudang tersebut sampai bocor, saat Naruto mencekik leher pria itu sekaligus membantingnya.

"Walau'pun aku mengampunimu, sampah tetaplah sampah! Kau akan tetap berbuat jahat dan memperluas kejahatanmu." Masih setia dengan cekikan kuat di leher pria itu, Naruto mencabut Tantonya kembali.

"Jadi, lebih baik aku membunuhmu dan menghapus satu sumber masalah dari ratusan sumber masalah yang berada di Negara ini. Orang-orang sepertimu dan seperti Danzo, hanya pantas mati dari pada hidup bebas dan membawa luka bagi Negriku tercinta."

Crash!

Perkataan pemuda itu menjadi kalimat terakhir yang dapat didengar oleh Orochimaru, sebelum ketajaman Tanto merobek lehernya dan menghantarkannya ke Neraka.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu sadis dan dingin dalam membunuh." Naruto mengabaikan suara Feminim yang terdengar dari arah lain dan memilih menebaskan Tanto dalam genggaman guna membersihkan darah yang menempel di bilah tajam miliknya.

"Apa kau berhasil mengeliminasi Danzo?"

"Tentu, bahkan aku sempat memotret beberapa barang bukti transaksi," Jawab Sasuko santai kepada pria yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang ayo kita pulang, aku sudah terlalu lelah dan rindu dengan pelukan Naru-chan." Eksfresi dingin nan kejam yang beberapa waktu lalu nampak jelas di wajah Naruto, kini sudah tak terlihat sama sekali. Bahkan wajah pemuda itu sekarang terlihat sangat bodoh.

"Ya ya ya, kau dan Virus Incast-mu itu memang sudah sangat parah. Besok, pasti Naru-chan akan curhat padaku tentang kemesumanmu malam ini."Ucap gadis Uchiha malas.

"Eh? A-apa,,, Apa Naru-chan sering menceritakan hal itu padamu, Sasuke!?"

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, "Sudahlah abaikan hal itu Dobe," ucap gadis itu mengibaskan tanganya. "Aku lelah daningin segera tidur."

"Ta-tapi tapi tapi_" Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat Sasuke membungkan bibir pemuda itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Stop dobe! Hal itu bisa kita bicarakan besok di sekolah. Sekarang kita tinggalkan tempat ini sebelum-"

slich!

Trank!

Sasuke membungkuk ketika alarm bahaya miliknya mensugestikan tanda bahaya, dengan refleks yang tanggap Naruto menahan sebilah Katana yang menargetkan kepala partnernya.

Seseorang yang menjadi pelaku percobaan pembunuhan tersebut melompat mundur dengan bersalto lima kali, dan mendarat mulus dilantai gudang. Mereka juga Ninja sama seperti Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Wah wah wah,,, Aku tak meyangka akan bertemu Kitsune dan Hawk di tempat seperti ini," Tiba-tiba dari balik bayangan pria misterius tersebut keluar puluhan Ninja yang siap mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka untuk membunuh Naruto dan Sasuke. "Mari kita lihat seberapa tangguh kalian para berdua Ninja Root S."

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo~ berjumpa lagi dengan saya, jadi seperti janji saya tadi pagikan? Bahwa akan mengupdate fict ini malam hari hahaha.

Ok disini saya menggunakan konsep ninja modern jadi mereka tidak bisa menggunakan Jutsu element karena TIDAK memiliki Chakra. Namun, mereka di dukung oleh TEKNOLOGI. Hahaha jadi tunggu saja kelanjutannya hanya di Tokyo Root S.

Silahkan review bagi yang berkenan memberikan ide, masukan, dan koreksian tentang tata bahasa, typo, atau semacamnya. saya sangat menghargai dukungan kalian semua.

Jaa ne~ Minna-sama :*

 **Salam Anti-mainstream**


End file.
